<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prolonged Negotiations by SakeBottle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134681">Prolonged Negotiations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakeBottle/pseuds/SakeBottle'>SakeBottle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Desperation, F/M, Formalwear, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakeBottle/pseuds/SakeBottle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting dragged along to some formal event to make Lawrence look good during negotiations that she won't be part of, Holo ends up stuck in an uncomfortable formal dress while she waits for him to finish whatever deal he was working on. But that's going to take a while, and even though the only way she can think of to fight the boredom is to drink the night away, the accommodations at this event are far too public and therefore unusable unless she wants to blow her cover - so there would be no way for her to deal with the consequences of putting so much alcohol into her body.</p>
<p>But just a little bit couldn't hurt, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prolonged Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commission for daveshuyi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just stand around, look pretty, and don’t cause trouble – that was all Holo had to do, and even though “don’t cause trouble” had <em>obviously</em> been Lawrence’s way of telling her to not drink too much, it was all quite the easy task. He had brought her to some sort of gathering, the details of which she had forgotten, hoping that her presence and appearance would help him secure whatever deal he was working on at the moment. A highly-lucrative one, no doubt, considering Holo was now wearing a formal dress with some absurd cost that Lawrence would certainly have been willing to shell out only if he knew that purchase would pay for itself and more later.</p>
<p>She had wanted to go with him to help ensure that would be the case, but he had insisted that the best she could do to help this time was to stay out of the way. And that’s exactly what she’d been doing for the couple of hours since Lawrence brought her to this event and introduced her to the host with whom he was to negotiate. As far as the noble knew, Holo was Lawrence’s wife, a lie (if one not terribly far from the truth) concocted to make him seem more reliable as a man with family obligations.</p>
<p>It was an easy role to fill – the two had been travelling together long enough by now that they might as well have been married <em>anyways</em>, and even if Holo were to keep up her usual behavior it wouldn’t seem at all out of place.</p>
<p>Though, perhaps it was best that she not do <em>everything</em> as she normally would. She had been told in advance that this event would drag on for quite a while, and as such it would have been wise to avoid alcohol if she could help it. It was obvious as soon as they had walked through the doors why she was supposed to try to moderate her drinking; off on the far end of the hall they had entered, there was a door with a sizeable queue waiting to get inside. Even though it looked like that room was equipped to handle several people at once, that didn’t seem to move the line any faster.</p>
<p>If anything, that line had only gotten <em>longer</em> in the time since Holo had arrived, but she had hardly been paying any attention to it anyways, instead searching for things to keep her occupied for however long it would take until she could leave. At first, she had taken to wandering around and looking at all the paintings and sculptures on display in a show of wealth and culture, more than anything else to see how art had changed in the past few centuries.</p>
<p>And that had kept her attention well enough for a while, but before long everything started to look the same and she had to find something else. Her instinct was to track down the alcohol, and only when she had located it and held a full cup in her hands did she remember that she wasn’t supposed to drink too much. She had no idea how long it might be until she could leave with Lawrence, and there weren’t any good ways for her to deal with the all-too-familiar consequences of alcohol intake. There was a privy, sure, but the line was long enough to not be worth waiting in, and even if Holo did actually get inside she would certainly have to share the space with other people – and that would necessarily expose her tail and out her as being far more than she had claimed.</p>
<p>So would relieving herself anywhere at all, actually. Without a cloak, her dress itself was keeping her tail concealed, forcing her to leave it hanging straight down and make a conscious effort to keep it from moving too much. And that meant that any attempt on her part to remove the dress enough to urinate would undoubtedly include removing it enough that it could no longer provide cover for her tail.</p>
<p>But just one drink couldn’t hurt. Not for someone who would have no problem swallowing a whole lake. Sure, that was only really true in her natural form, but wolf or not it was still her body and her abilities. Small though she may have been at the moment, a different frame wouldn’t change what she knew herself to be capable of. And a single drink couldn’t even be compared to the volume of a lake anyways, so as long as she took it slowly and refrained from drinking more than she needed to, there would be no issues.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Practicing such restraint turned out to be easier said than done – without even noticing what she was doing, Holo kept getting her drink refilled whenever she got near the bottom. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing all on its own, since it caused Holo to lose track of time, erasing a significant amount of boredom that would have otherwise come from waiting for some unspecified amount of time. But even after all that, Lawrence was still nowhere to be found, which meant that there was more waiting to be done.</p>
<p>And that was going to be difficult. Holo had finally managed to pull herself away from the drinks and gone back to wandering around, a pressure already building under her dress. It was easy enough to ignore for now, but with more than enough alcohol working through her system, that was sure to change soon enough. With any luck, though, Lawrence would be done and ready to leave before that happened; a brief enough time to tolerate the discomfort of waiting.</p>
<p>Of course, that discomfort could be eliminated; this place did, after all, have a place available to deal with such matters, but there was no way Holo could use a bathroom built to be occupied by several people at once. Such an odd concept, especially since the length of the queue indicated that it wasn’t even equipped to handle such a high volume of people; greatly inconvenient for everyone involved.</p>
<p>But the greatest inconvenience was that the business that Holo had been dragged along for wasn’t yet concluded. And she didn’t even really <em>need</em> to be there – if she wasn’t going to accompany Lawrence at the negotiations and provide her own wisdom, then it would have been just as well that she stay at the inn. And yet here she was, serving the role of little more than decoration in an attempt to appeal to the local powers.</p>
<p>Under her dress, Holo squeezed her legs together for a moment; if she had been left at the inn, she would be able to relieve herself whenever she wanted. The only waiting would be for Lawrence to return and buy her some food, not to use the chamberpot.</p>
<p>Instead, she had to wait for him to return and take her back to the inn, and only after all of that would she be able to drain her aching bladder. She briefly considered going back on her own, but quickly dismissed the idea – it wouldn’t be safe to wander the streets alone.</p>
<p>And so Holo found a wall to lean on, crossing her legs and folding her arms as the pressure continued to build. She wasn’t quite sure just how much alcohol she had taken in, but it was certainly more than enough to fill her bladder unreasonably quickly. It wasn’t yet an especially-urgent need, but she knew it wouldn’t take very long to get there. And all she could do about it was <em>wait</em>. Wait and hope that she would be able to leave before her drinks fully caught up with her.</p>
<p>With a quiet groan, she stood up from against the wall, her arms straight at her sides as she bent slightly at the knee, tapping one foot with her legs crossed. When she felt able to uncross her legs and straighten up, her thighs remained pressed together. Surely there was <em>something</em> she could do to resolve this. Maybe Lawrence had already finished his negotiations and was now looking for her; or perhaps there was some adequately-private area where Holo could relieve herself. Either way, her search began as she picked a direction and tried not to separate her legs too much.</p>
<p>She had to move slowly and carefully, or else risk sending a shock to her bulging bladder with every step and making her situation even worse; fortunately nobody else at this event was being very quick about things either, so her pace didn’t stand out and wouldn’t attract unwanted attention. Even so, were Holo able to move quicker, she would be able to find what she was looking for sooner, but her current speed would have to be good enough, as long as she could complete her search before her situation became critical.</p>
<p>So far, she wasn’t having very much luck on that front. Even after covering the whole width of the large entrance hall, she could see nothing indicating either a private space to relieve herself nor the presence of Lawrence and thus the ability to return to the inn. And all the while, for as long as she was searching and not finding anything, the pressure within increased, her bladder straining against her clothes as the alcohol she had so irresponsibly consumed continued to pour in. How could she allow herself to do that? She was the Wise Wolf, and she knew better than to lose track of her drinking. The mere fact that she was in this position at all was wholly unbecoming.</p>
<p>Even moreso as she groaned on feeling a few drops break free from her hold and dampen her underwear, only spared from hitting the floor directly because she had been convinced to wear something under her dress. Perhaps it would have been better off that way – the warmth was uncomfortable and only seemed to make her need worse, but either way the momentary lapse in control confirmed to Holo that she needed to find a solution in the very immediate future, lest her unbecoming situation become outright humiliating.</p>
<p>And so, with another groan, she forced herself to keep moving, her posture far from formal and a distinct bump visible in her lower abdomen that hadn’t been there when she had arrived. Whatever she was looking for, surely she would find it, if only she just kept trying – not that she had any other options, considering the line for the one bathroom she knew of was still too long to wait in, even if she were capable of using multi-person facilities without blowing her cover.</p>
<p>Her ears twitched under her hat and more warmth joined what had already cooled in her underwear as she found herself approaching the bar again, the source of all of her problems at the moment. Holo leaned back against the nearest wall, shutting her eyes and winding up her legs as she squirmed as much as she could in response to the tormenting sound of drinks being poured. When she forced herself to see again, her legs unknotted but remained pressed together and constantly fidgeting under her dress.</p>
<p>There was one good thing to come of this – on searching the room for any hints of anything helpful, she actually found what she was looking for: Lawrence was seated some distance away, drink in hand while he seemed to be speaking to someone, no doubt the noble he had been trying to negotiate with. And now it seemed negotiations were over, and instead of collecting Holo, he was sitting around drinking and enjoying himself while Holo suffered.</p>
<p>Before she could work up the energy to approach, Holo glared at him from across the room, hoping that somehow he would feel her gaze and acknowledge that it was time to leave. She broke away only for a moment, looking down and bending at the knees when for nearly a full second her waters ran into her smallclothes. Once she was in control, she went back to staring at Lawrence, silently ordering him to stop being stupid and look in her direction.</p>
<p>At last he did, seemingly by coincidence as he appeared to look past her at first, but when he did notice her he returned her gaze for a moment, then seemed to acknowledge her stressed and angry expression by nodding and turning back to the man he was with, hopefully to bring the conversation to a conclusion.</p>
<p>But by now it was too late – another surge of warmth entered Holo’s underwear and streamed down her legs, and she was only barely able to force it to stop. There was no way she would make it back to the inn. There had to be some alternative.</p>
<p>Looking off to the side, Holo saw what seemed to lead to a quieter hallway, a place she had not yet been and didn’t seem to be very appealing to anyone else either. Maybe there would be something to help her over there…</p>
<p>She lost another spurt as she pushed herself off the wall, and every step towards whatever her destination was caused more to trickle out, but still she did her best to maintain composure. The pressure was unbearable, and the wet heat under her dress was unsettling, but if she could just get over to that hallway…</p>
<p>After an eternity, and surely with a trail of droplets behind her, Holo finally reached the quiet hall she had seen, and rounded the corner to find it as empty as she had hoped. She had no idea if any of the doors would lead anywhere useful, but there <em>were </em>potted plants over at the far end of the hallway; not at all the ideal solution, but far better than the alternative.</p>
<p>And so she broke out into nearly a sprint, her control slipping anyways and her sole focus on not getting too much wetter than she already was driving her to just reach this one goal as quickly as possible – but halfway there she stopped, panting, as a surge of pressure greater than any before wracked her body and forced her to do something to try to resolve it.</p>
<p>But, so close to some sort of cleaner resolution, there was nothing to be done. Holo simply spread her legs as her bladder took over and started draining itself of its own accord, its contents streaming through her smallclothes and splattering to the floor at her feet. After a moment, with the cause of all the strain rushing out of her body, Holo heaved a great sigh and tipped her head back, her tail wagging as much as it could, given its present constraints.</p>
<p>Fortunately there was nobody there to watch – the relief felt good in the moment but Holo knew that as soon as it ended she would feel ashamed that she had allowed it to happen, and that would only be worse if it turned out that she had an audience. But she did not, and so for now simply enjoyed the feeling until the splashing below her turned into the pattering of a dying stream’s last remnants, and finally to nothing.</p>
<p>And then she heard someone behind her clear their voice, followed by the sound of Lawrence speaking. “Ah, you… dropped your hat,” he said.</p>
<p>She turned and glared at him, retrieving the article and covering her ears once again, responding only with a few words. “You negotiate too slowly."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>